


Prompt: Street

by ilisidi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, cyberpunk 2077 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilisidi/pseuds/ilisidi
Summary: Merc Geralt gets caught up in conversation with the beautiful Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt: Street




End file.
